bloscfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Space Rangers
This is an alphabetical list of all the Space Rangers that appear in the show Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, both named and unnamed. Go to Star Command to read more out how the Space Rangers work and function as a whole. An attempt to catalogue every Space Ranger when we have not been given names for each character (even though we might have prominent characters that often show up in groups shots) is, unfortunately, impossible, but we will try to provide as much information as we can whenever possible. Known Space Rangers Booster Sinclair Munchapper Booster was a young farm-boy from Jo-Ad who always dreamed of become a Space Ranger and idolized Buzz Lightyear. When Zurg attacked his planet, he got a chance to meet Buzz in person and proved invaluable in helping the Ranger stop him. Buzz then suggested that Booster sign up with Star Command, which the Jo-Adian eagerly did, but he started out as one of Star Command's janitors first. During the course of "The Adventure Begins", Booster, Mira and XR helped Buzz thwart Zurg's schemes again and were afterwards awarded for their bravery, becoming full-fledged Rookies and becoming Team Lightyear under Buzz's lead. Buzz Lightyear Buzz Lightyear is the pride of Star Command and a firm upholder of peace and justice. He's always the one people turn to for help and he's also saved a lot of his fellow Space Rangers like Rocket Crockett and Ty Parsec, the latter being one of his oldest friends from their Academy years close to twenty years ago. Buzz's partner was Warp Darkmatter, whom he originally thought had died in an accident. After Warp's death, Buzz refused to take on any new partners, but after Booster, Mira and XR helped him thwart Zurg's evil schemes, they formed Team Lightyear together and now keep the galaxy safe from crime. Commander Nebula Commander Nebula, despite his old age, is the man behind the formation of Star Command. Quite active in his youth, he even went so far as to create the alter ego Shiv Katall to perform undercover work right under Zurg's nose, garnering Shiv Katall's reputation as the most ruthless bounty hunter in the galaxy. Nowadays he's stuck behind a desk signing papers he never reads (that's how the LGMs got him to sign XR'S work order), but Nebula's still got the brass to take on anybody who messes with Star Command and his Rangers. Even his peg-leg has found use in becoming a plasma cannon he falls back on when things get dicey. Corporal This Space Ranger has never been properly named, but judging by his first appearance in "The Adventure Begins" we know his rank to be the that of a corporal's (which is relatively low on the scale of ranks, not even being a full officer). From the little observed of him while he is scolding Booster back when he was a lowly janitor sneaking into the launch bay, he is a stern upholder of Space Ranger rules, but looks up to Lightyear in a mixture of fear and awe. Since then, we have seen him cameo in group Space Ranger shots in a number of episodes and even have another brief speaking role in "Gravitina" as he's counting down to asteroid impact, but he's never given a bigger role again. Cadet Flarn Cadet Flarn is very briefly seen for the first time in "The Adventure Begins" on the training deck, exercizing alongside Rookies and Space Rangers alike. He is rather clumsy and absent-minded, forgetting to watch his back during training when a Guard-Bot grabs his tail and tosses him into the wall. He is a multi-limbed alien with four arms, three fingers on each hand, two feet, and a tail. His bright red skin and navy-blue eyes hint at a lizard-like species, though his race remains unnamed and he is its only member of it displayed throughout the series. Although Flarn has never been given proper dialogue, his voice has a deep and throaty ring to it. Fop Doppler Mira Nova Mira Nova is a princess and the heir to the Tangean throne. Petra Hammerhold Plasma Boy Rocket Crockett Rocket Crockett (sometimes spelled Rocket Crocket) is one of the only supporting space rangers besides the members of Team Lightyear who is given a proper personality and role. He is Captain of Star Cruiser 22 and is an arrogant, cocky and over-confident individual who takes pride when he is revered more highly than Buzz. He hates doing mundane tasks like routine check-ups and won't pass up an opportunity to gloat when he has a better mission than Buzz, always taking full advantage of the fact. He also enjoys teasing Mira quite often about her royal ties and being a simple rookie, though cannot hide being impressed by her skill at times. He is voiced by Phil LaMarr. Tundra Given no other information or indication of rank besides being on Rocket Crocket's team, Tundra is a blonde human space ranger who contributes to the Star Command newsletter. Whether she writes for it is unknown, but she certainly takes photographs for its articles. She has a high-pitched voice that cracks slightly and is commonly seen with her hair tied back in a ponytail, earrings, and wearing red lipstick. Besides that, however, nothing else is known about her character. She is voiced by Nicole Sullivan. Ty Parsec Ty Parsec, along with Rocket Crockett, is one of the only supporting Space Rangers given a proper name and personality. Ty was considered a legend back at the Academy along with Buzz, with the latter having saved him at least fifty times throughout their careers.Wirewolf Ty's dissatisfaction with this, probably due to Buzz always saving him, led Ty to lead a solitary life protecting the energy outpost on Canis Lunis. However, Ty Parsec is more well-known for turning into the techno-organic creature wirewolf after a combination of Canis Lunis' radioactive moon's energy and the bite of the energy vampire NOS-4-A2. He is voiced by Steve Hytner. XR Unknown Space Rangers Since the following Space Rangers are unnamed and have only been used as extras or background characters, the following section will merely contain screenshots and footnotes of which episode each character appeared in, and a little extra information about their roles, if there is any. Humans Space Ranger #1 This Space Ranger has been seen several times and was actually given speaking roles in "Downloaded" and "Rookie of the Year", though they were brief and his name was never mentioned. He appears to be the Captain of Star Cruiser 19. He is voiced by Clyde Kusatsu. Appearances: ''' *The Adventure Begins *Gravitina *Mira's Wedding *Downloaded *Millennial Bugs *Rookie of the Year Space Ranger #2 Not much is known about this Space Ranger besides him being Rocket Crockett's co-pilot on Star Cruiser 22. '''Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *The Torque Armada *Downloaded *The Starthought *Conspiracy Space Ranger #3 When wearing her spacesuit, this Ranger's hair is tucked into a purple thermal hood, with only her bangs hanging out. Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *Gravitina *Mira's Wedding *Millennial Bugs *Conspiracy Space Ranger #4 Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *Gravitina *Mira's Wedding *Downloaded *Conspiracy Space Ranger #5 Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *Rookie of the Year Space Ranger #6 Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *Rookie of the Year Space Ranger #7 Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *The Torque Armada *Mira's Wedding Space Ranger #8 Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *NOS-4-A2 Space Ranger #9 Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *The Torque Armada *Good Ol' Buzz Space Ranger #10 This particular Space Ranger usually wears a purple thermal hood that completely hides her hair. Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *Gravitina *Rookie of the Year Non-Humans Space Ranger #11 A blue-skinned humanoid female alien who is the co-pilot on Star Cruiser 22 and is often seen alongside her Captain, Space Ranger #1. Appearances: *Downloaded *Rookie of the Year Space Ranger #11 This particular Ranger is bipedal and has four fingers on each hand. Their body is slightly elongated and they have short legs. They appear to have a snout like an anteater, but teeth, and they might be female due to the shape and complexion of its lips. Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *Mira's Wedding Space Ranger #12 Coming from an avian-like race, this Space Ranger is often seen as the navigator or weapons specialist aboard several star cruisers. He might possibly have wings for arms, since the armor encasing his forearms is thicker than the armor encasing his upper arms. Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *Mira's Wedding *Downloaded *The Lightyear Factor *Sunquake *The Crawling Flesh Space Ranger #13 Another blue-skinned humanoid female, this particular Ranger doesn't seem to have a typical hairstyle. Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *The Shape Stealer Space Ranger #14 This Space Ranger is centaur-like in nature, with four legs, a tail, and two arms. They even have a single eye and hair, and their protruding chest suggests tht they are female. Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *NOS-4-A2 Space Ranger #15 A blue-skinned humanoid male, this Space Ranger is rarely seen, but has a Roman-like nose shape. Appearances: *The Adventure Begins *The Shape Stealer References * * *